Personal Demon
by nictophilia
Summary: Raven finds herself in her father's hellish realm and realises she had died in an accident. Succumbing to her father's influence, the Titans find themselves racing against time to save their old friend. BBxRae, R & R!


Yay! A second fanfic : I think this would be more related, eh? Teehee :P

Chapter 1: Death

* * *

><p><em>"Okay team. Save them before it's too late. Raven you head to the north. Star and I'll go east. Cyborg, south. And Beast Boy, west. Titans, GO!"<em>

That sentence hung in his head for the hundredth time that day. Where was she? Everything in that village had been smothered by the lava. Nothing was left. Where could she have possibly gone?

Everyone said she was dead. He chose not to believe it. He had borrowed the T-Sub three nights in a row to go back there to look for her. There wasn't a single trace of her...not even a strand of hair or anything. Just charred, dead bodies lying on the ground.

Just a week ago they had been going steady. Until they had to leave for that unknown Asian village when they received a tip-off from an unknown on the whereabouts of Slade.

And Robin being Robin, he had ordered for everything to be ready when they left that night.

The sentence played over in his head again.

_"And Beast Boy, west." _

He could have asked to go with her. But there was no time. the eruption was already shaking the ground as he turned into a cheetah and ran, before morphing into a pterodactyl.

He could hear her talking to him telepathically in his head as he flew.

_"Be safe."_

_"You too." _

* * *

><p>A knock sounded from his door as he lay on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.<p>

"Err, B? It's me, Cy. You've been in there for a week already. Come out...everyone's worried about you."

"Cyborg, I'm fine." His voice was tired and dry.

"You don't sound fine. C'mon, B, come out and eat." Cyborg was holding Beast Boy's favourite Veggie Lovers pizza.

"It's ok, Cy. I don't need anything right now."

Cyborg sighed. Beast Boy staying in his room for the longest possible time without any sound or movement was creepy enough. But Beast Boy rejecting pizza? That dude fell real hard after Raven couldn't be found. Even after one week.

"If you need anything just give me a call." Cyborg sighed and walked away. "Oh, and there'll be pizza on the table."

"Thanks Cy."

The sound of footsteps eventually faded. Beast Boy slowly sat up and looked at the photo frame next to his bed. The photo showed him and Raven, with him embracing her loosely as the camera snapped at the opportune moment at the photo booth.

_That was one of the few times I ever saw her smiling. _

And it was beautiful.

Now, her absence had totally cut him off with reality. Is she really dead? The people wanted to hold a funeral for her, to remember her, but a part of him told him she wasn't dead.

He got up to look out of the window.

_If you're not dead..._

"Then where are you?"

* * *

><p><em>Next morning. <em>

"Oh, hey...Beast Boy," Robin greeted awkwardly as Beast Boy trudged into the kitchen bleary-eyed, "Mornin'."

Beast Boy nodded, pouring coffee into his green cup.

"Nice to see you outside, B," Cyborg was flipping pancakes, "Want some?" He gave him an encouraging smile.

"Sure... Thanks, Cy."

Just then, Starfire entered the room. Upon seeing Beast Boy outside his room for once, she gave a shriek and flew over to deliver him a crushing hug that would have punctured his lungs.

"Friend Beast Boy! I have not seen you for so long!" She swung him around, "Come! Let us celebrate with the consuming of the cream of ice!"

"Uh... Star? It's morning."

"Oh." Her expression dropped. Then it brightened again. "Then I shall make the Soup of Happiness!"

"Ah, Star, no need for that," Beast Boy hastily replied, already feeling the taste of the "soup" in his mouth. The last time Star fed him that, he ate for a consecutive 6 hours before the taste finally weaned off.

But Starfire was already preparing the ingredients and the pot.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

_"Where the heck am I?" _

Raven woke up, rubbing her face as she did.

_Why's it so hot here? And... No. NO!_

Everything around her was burning. The City, the Tower. Everything.

_What's going on here? _

She tried to get up, but she couldn't.

_Why can't I... Oh. _

She looked to her left, seeing her charred skeletal body beside her. She raised her arms and looked at it.

Translucent. She was just her soul. Her own spirit. She looked back at her body again.

_How did this happen...? _

* * *

><p>Updated! Kayz, I gotta work on my other fic now. Leave a review and I'll love you. :D<p>

-Nic


End file.
